warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Twilight/Archive 1
Style/Content Concerns Just needs the summary written and entered. That's it. Kitsufox 20:16, 3 December 2006 (UTC) I got the plot from Wikipedia (I don't think that's copyrighting, is it? It is a FREE ENCYCLOPEDIA ANYONE CAN EDIT") But anyway, it's not in the right format. Eu Chapter-by-Chapter I've started work on it. It's on a different format from the "A Dangerous Path" Cliffnotes, though. I'm basically doing a summary, followed by a bulleted list of important events. What do you think? Also, I've only gotten the prolouge and Chapter one done... ^^; Gorsecloud 22:27, 13 December 2006 (CST) :The Cliffnotes is intended to be a... Reference tool, more than anything else. Save your summary version for the detailed plot summary on the front page ;) It'll work great there. We don't want to do too much description on the chapter by chapter stuff to avoid possible copyright entanglements... It's one thing to note important events, but quiet another to re-write them into a shorter story version... We don't want to do too much description of the storylines... Copyright infringement and intellectual property can be... tricky stuff... Kitsufox 18:52, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::Gotcha. But the problem with that are that my chapter summarizations are a bit too detailed for the Detailed summary, or at least I believe. Gorsecloud 22:46, 14 December 2006 (CST) :::Well, I'm sure they can be... trimmed a bit and used to create the detailed summary ;) Copyright law is always something you have to be aware of... Particularly in the formate we're considering. There are fine, and very important, lines that have to be respected and maintained as far as what's appropriate for us to use. Kitsufox 04:49, 15 December 2006 (UTC) I HATE THOSE VAMPIRE BOOKS!!!!! They stole the title of a warriors book.I know this because the warriors book was made in 2005.The vampire book was made in 2009. Now i cant bring my book to school without being called a girl. sigh* What? Twilight warriors came out April 6, 2006, and Twilight twilight came out October 5, 2005. Also, it's a common word. I also happen to like Twilight. --Jayfeather 02:06, 20 June 2009 (UTC) But ive seen copies of the books,they have copyright for 2009.But then again i dont like twilight.so i wouldnt be the the one to know. and sort of off-topic,but there are few guys at my school that like twilight.and the one that do are losers who read it to get girls.And said losers make fun of me because i like warriors and not the "GrEaTeSt BoOkS eVuR!!!!111" Thats probably why i hate it. I. HATE. TWILIGHT(the vampire books, i mean). I never read the books, but I saw the movie, and it SUCKED. The characters have no development what-so-ever, and the storyline is just, well.... STUPID. And kids at my school are soooo obsessed! the only thing I can compare it to is my obsession with pressing the random page button! They probaly talk trash about me behind my back (well, i know they do, they about EVERYONE!!!), just because i read warriors, mangas, and pretty much anything that isn't a vampire romance novel!!!!!!!!! (was that a rant, because i feel good after typing all that.)No offence to any Twilight fans, i'm just really opinionated. I'm Dragonfrost, and i approve this message.--Dragonfrost 20:23, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Ah, nevermind, I read them now. It's a horrible series for so many reasons, but this is turning into a blog-type disscussion. So, if we really want to continue it, we can on a blog or fourm. I'm Dragonfrost, and I still approve this message. --Dragonfrost 22:47, June 26, 2010 (UTC) This is irrelevant. Take it to the forums, thanks. 12:13, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Current Problems This sentence doesn't make any sense: "And for two brothers, one cat is trying to twist their minds to follow him." Please fix it. Issues *"Detailed Plot Summary" should be expanded. *Talk page should be cleared- no relevant posts, only talking about the Twilight vampire series and a post about a sentence that isn't on the article. *Source for the summary in the infobox? *Summary in infobox: Somewhat a spoiler, should possibly be hidden so that it appears below the spoiler warning? *Because of aforementioned issues, this page seems like it should be downgraded to a bronze for Project books. I will work on these, but I need help as I am relatively new and I don't know how to do...well, pretty much anything. Thanks. Russetx 19:16, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Leafpaw at one point it calls Leafpool Leafpaw.- Spottedpelt It was just a typo. No worries. 23:29, July 18, 2011 (UTC)